comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2010-08-25 - Molly boys are lost
It's getting on towards sunset when Jonothon climbs off the two story bus he and Lily took to get here. He wanted to return to the Tower for some reason, and didn't mind having her company. (Not about to argue about not going out alone, for she's the kind of bully her way along anyway.) Took the bus so that Lily could have the experience, and the teen clearly knows his way around the city. Even pointed out a few things to her along the way. Like he played at that pub when he was in a band a couple years ago, or that's where he learned how to work on motorcycles, that's where he spent a year in the hospital before coming to Xaviers.. most the places are not all that great, in that they are among the poorer areas of London. Doesn't explain much, but she gets more than most people at the school know. In getting off the bus, Lily finds herself back at the Tower. They had a tour here the day before, and the teen's are obvious as they stand on the walk before the entrance. << Sorry, want to check something out. >> Apologized to Lily, << And without the baby-sitters. >> Lily's had fun. And to be honest ... well, the tourist thing is fun, but traipsing around the city with someone who knows it (and thus going off the beaten-to-death tourist routes) was actually more fun than the touristy stuff. She grins over at Jono. "What, the crown jewels?" She teases. Outside at a street corner nearby a pub is one familiar individual to at least one of the kids. Wisdom's got a cigarette in his mouth, and he's standing beside another fellow. They're probably yammering about grownup stuff. "I didn't expect cognac to be so ruddy smooth, mate. That... was an experience I'm glad I'll hopefully remember," he says, a smile behind the cancer stick. Rune stands, his cane in hand, chatting casually "You must remember, that was a very very good cognac..." he assures "and you also must remember that cognac by definition is very very good to begin with. It is quite nice. I'm glad I could introduce you to something new. Perhaps I am not the stick in the mud I am made out to be..but I likely am." The teen would snort if he could. << My mother got to wear a neck piece on loan once. >> The crown jewels. << I've seen them a few times over the years. >> Jonothon can't help but grin at that. For all he doesn't dress it, and showed poor sections of the city, he really was born a rich boy. << No, I saw something and want to see if I was imagining things. >> Doesn't say what though, for he's spotting Pete. << Christ. Doesn't it figure? >> Said as an aside to Lily. << The man with two names and our tour guide. ..Perfect. >> This could work in his favor. There's a bright look to his eyes and the thin Brit heads over to the older men. << Hey. >> Offered in greeting. << So what should I call you here? >> Winston, Wisdom? Jono doesn't know. To Rune he inclines his head and says more politely, << Sir. Could I ask a strange favor of you two? >> "Jono?" Lily kinda stares at him for a minute. "Your mom ... but I thought ... " Congratulations, you broke her brain. "Two names?" She squeaks, following him, but staying behind him, eyeing the two men somewhat warily. "Well, I'd sample cognac more, but I'm not the richest poof in this bleedin'... city?" Wisdom suddenly sounds confused, looking at a familiar face. "Well, look who it is. I thought you weren't allowed out of the school without a nanny, lad. I'll make it simple for you; just call me Pete and be done with it." He looks at Lily, raising a brow. "If this is your nanny... and a favor? Dear boy, I'm glad to welcome you back home, but... what do you need?" Rune cocks a brow "Two names. You get more and more interesting, Wisdom" he ponders, his eyes trailing over. He blinks a time or two, hand raising up to move his glasses a bit, focusing on Jono and Lily. "I know you two." he says, stating the obvious. His mother? Jonothon briefly eyes Lily, << Thought what? >> Still, there's laughter in brown eyes, so he's teasing her a little. Yes, his mother knows the queen. That's normal to him. << I ditched my self proclaimed nanny earlier. This is Lily. She's a friend. >> And leash holder, but that's another story. << She's prettier than the other one, don't you agree? >> For Rune, he nods, << Yes, sir, we met briefly during a tour yesterday. >> Still, this doesn't keep Jono from asking. << I'd like to get into the Tower again. I thought I saw something yesterday, and want to see if I did. The tours are over by this point, and I don't at all mind adult supervision, even if I can't explain my reasons too well. >> Not that he means it a secret, just that most people think he's crazy. << I thought only the royals could wear the crown jewels! >> Lily thinks at Jono. Hey, they're the CROWN jewels. Ergo, right? She scowls at Pete. "Jono is hardly an incompetent toddler." She grumps. Nanny? Really? Sheeze. Scoffing, Pete spits out his cigarette and stamps it out. "You want to get into the Tower of London with your friend and the two of us? Well, you can do it, but the method's going to be leaving a fairly bad taste in your mouth. I assume you still have your old ID and everything, eh, Jonothon? Your parents are influential people, particularly here. I don't think its up to any of *us* to allow you in, lad, but the son of Baronet Evan Starsmore goes where he *likes*." Its easy to see what Pete's trying to suggest. That Jono behaves as your typical spoiled, entitled child. "And my names are fairly simple, Etching," he says to Rune. A band, a Ghostbuster, and something I'm sorely lacking in and there you have it. And as for my quip, miss," he says, giving a hard look at Lily, "I know full well Jono's a bright, capable, and very intelligent lad. However, management where he lives seems to think he can't go outside without a harness like a pug attached to a dilettante. Jono's here by choice, so if my quip stands, he's the one pulling at the leash in your hands." Not a very courteous one, is he? Rune glances over as Jono is announced as a son of a bronet. He doesnt seem impressed, mildly curious is all. He glances away, then back. "I'm afraid I have no access to the tower of london. My pull remains in the British Museum" he assures casually. A nod to Lily, and he replies privately to her, << You're right. The Starsmores are minor royalty. >> Doesn't say it like it means much to him either., and he certainly doesn't think it will gain him entry here. Jonothon smirks about not being an incompetent toddler and says to all, << You try convincing Kyle of that. >> He wrinkles his nose about it too. That bugs him a good deal, for it means that the staff at Xaviers don't trust him with even every day things. Or at least it appears that way since Kyle is staff. This is likely only something Kyle thinks necessary. The teen wrinkles his nose at Pete, but nods sadly at Rune. Damn. That makes things more difficult. << Is there anything you can do? >> Asked of Pete. << I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it were important. >> Spreads his hands in a hopeless gesture. THAT little tidbit has Lily staring at Jono like he's just grown horns. Or... something. << They're /what/? >> She thinks at him, then makes a face. << I'm getting even with you for that one! >> Not so much the fact that he's 'minor royalty' as the WAY she found out. Pete gets another look. "I don't have him on a leash." She snapped. "Except maybe the 'you need to be around people rather than hiding in your room' sort of leash. And no one else has him on a leash either!" Oh, there is a (somewhat legitimate) worry about Jono's control in crowds, but other than that! There is no leashing! "They want us to go out in groups for /other/ reasons." Rune hrms "I hear that order rather often myself" he glances to JOno. "I have found hiding in ones room actually adds to the time they are spent building intelligence...unless they play video games or masturbate constantly. Dont allow people to tell you because you arent like them you arent as you should be." life lessons from the strange geeky museum guy. Oh well. "I can certainly give it a *shot* Jonothon. But you're the only one here who has any strong, and open political clout here. All my political strength lies in embassies and yelling at other secret types to get their bloody jobs done. I recommend you politely ask entrance at first, of course, expecing it. You were raised rich, you've seen how many of your contemporary blowhards behave." He makes a face. "It shouldn't be too hard, either way. You're one of the more well-behaved ones, even if you were a black sheep what with the music and motorbikes..." He grins. Yes, he's deliberately pushing Jono's buttons. "So if you tell them who you are and that you'd just like to take your Yank mate and her uncles up to see the Tower after all the crowds have gone." Clearing his throat, he looks over at Lily. "It sounds like this Kyle has a leash on Jono through you, then. I haven't met that bloke yet - sounds like a right sodding toerag if you ask me." Jonothon blinks at Lily's look and shrugs helplessly. << It's not a big deal. >> He insists. << Not like it gets me anything. >> Or so he believes anyway. Jono doesn't actually care if his family is royalty. << I do not need a leash to socialize.. >> The young man trails off as his eyes shift from dark brown to glowing flame. It illuminates his eyes and lifts his auburn hair. As he straightens, rather missing the button pushing of Pete, he turns to the Tower. Suddenly the air around the teen goes cold to the point that breath plumes on the air. Excepting for Jono. He doesn't seem to give off that warmth. 'There you are.' the voice is an ethereal one, and as chilling as the air. It seems to come from no where. Lily scowls. "I'm not hanging out with Jono at Kyle's behest." She grumps. And then sort of freezes in place as Jono lights up and the temperature drops. And someone speaks. "Oh shit." She starts looking around, trying to spot the source of that voice. One hand digs into her pocket, grabbing her cellphone. "Jono?" Rune glances around, not at all concerned, but more curious. He reaches up to push up his glasses with the hand that doesnt hold his cane and looks around to see just what the trouble in. "Fascinating" he muses, distracted entirely by this new outcome. Stepping away from Jonothon, Wisdom pulls off his sunglasses and puts them in his pocket. Holding his hands out, long, thin glowing orange slivers of pure heat sprout from his fingertips. "So, what's this load of bollocks then?" The teen doesn't answer as he begins walking towards the wall of the Tower. It's not a long walk either, and in moments he's passing through the wall and gone entirely. Jonothon takes with him that feeling of cold, leaving you all on the street with the lingering memory of it. That ethereal voice is distant now, but playful as it sings, 'Molly fled her pursuers over ice cold stones~ Molly fled what she could not postpone~ Her boys are lost, her tokens gone, Molly lingers, forlorn, withdrawn~' Then too, the voice is gone. Lily /yelps/ when Jono goes /through/ the stone of the Tower. That's /Kitty's/ trick. "He ... that's not ... he can't DO that." She sputters. She looks panicked and torn for a few seconds, wanting to go to Jono's assistance and knowing damn well there's precisely nothing she can do except shriek and flail. Right. Second option. Call for backup. Out comes the cellphone. Rune ponders a moment, looking very very distant for a moment, as if he's hardly even paying attention to the young man who's being entirely too creepy. Finaly he looks up. "That line is something to do with hauntings known at the tower. Its all hearsay and happenstance of course...but then...so are most things involving spirits. Theres no reference of where it came from though, or why." He then looks over to Wisdom, shrugging, as if it hasnt occured to him that someone should do something about it. Its a matter of curiosity. Shaking his hands, Pete's hot-knives vanish. "Bugger, bugger, bugger," he starts muttering, and starts to dig through pockets in his coat. "A-ha!" He pulls two small things - a tiny container of what looks like sea salt, and a baggie of some kind of dried plant. To any of you botanists, its thistle. "After him! That's supernatural is what that is, not superhuman!" Pete shouts as he already starts running to the doors of the Tower. He kicks them open with no ceremony whatsoever. There's a guard inside the Tower of course, but he's gaping off at a wall as Pete bursts in. This has him startled and the poor man yelps in fear. Doesn't actually do anything. This isn't his purview! In moments the guard is hiding behind his desk, not even peeking out to see what people do. Inside the building the Tower lights are dimmed since it's after visiting hours, but that doesn't stop the lights coming through the doorway nearest that wall the guard was staring at. Blue streams out, flickering like flames.. Lily wavers for a moment, barks a message when no one picks up, and then dives after Pete. And more importantly, Jono. No idea what, if anything, she can do ... but not overly inclined to let Jono get eaten, or trust Pete. Rune cocks a brow, watching Pete take off all super hero like. He raises his brows as if deciding how to respond to this matter. He finally shrugs and moves to follow after Pete, cane clicking on the pavement and the stones leading to the entryway, clearly curious to see what happens. He's not armed with any nifty salt or thistle or whatever else. Pete Wisdom reaches into another pocket to flash his badge at the guard. "This building now has activity classified under the Weird Happenings Act, and is now under the..." he continues but he's already past by then, skidding as he turns a corner to follow the blue flame. His shoes squeak along the floor, and then he topples, falling onto his side with a grunt, and he starts coughing uncontrollably. Stupid idea it was to smoke before all this. In as much as he's ever so graceful about it, Pete is the first to arrive. It's one of the museum side rooms, and about some of the Tower's gory history, that glows the brightest. And speaking of glow, there's a woman there - glowing and not quite solid. She's wearing period attire from around eight hundred years ago, and peasant clothing to boot. A plain dress with a shift over it, and her hair wrapped in some dark brown material. The details of her are obscured however as she's rather hazy. 'Her boys are lost, her tokens gone~' the voice whispers as the female form sends a display case crashing to the ground. 'Tokens gone...' Glass goes scattering all across the floor, and the shackles on display clatter as they hit and slide a short ways. Still laying on his side, Pete groans, clutching at his ribs. Sure, he can't carry a firearm in Britain, but he has other articles that are made of metal and hurt when he landed on them in his coat. Looking at the stuff in his hands, he says a word that isn't for the ears of kids, and stuffs a hand back in his pockets. "Nettles, not thistle, you bleedin' idiot... hope I didn't bend it..." And he pulls from his coat something tiny - a small wooden handle attached to a tiny brass bell. Pete gives it a sudden shake. Brass, like the bells on livestock to keep them safe from wayward spirits, and it rings, giving a little tinkling chime. "Bugger off, you sodding little... where's the boy!?" Rune 's eyes widen at this outcome. He heads into the area as casually as if he were limping into work, then leans down, offering a hand to help the older man up. "Here you are my friend" he says as attempts to aid him, using the cane and his free hand to keep balanced as he does so. He grunts a bit with the effort of straining his bad leg. "Cant have you on your back...just now. Entirely inappropriate. Anyways..this is fascinating! You dont wish to miss this!" Hell, he might as well have popcorn. Lily skids into the room behind Rune and stops, staring. Not wanting to get close to the woman, because really, she's had enough of the whole 'kidnapping' thing to last a lifetime or three. And Pete's getting the sort of look that says a really long-sleeved jacket with buckles in the back is in his future, if she has any say, because really. A bell? As small as they are, as little as that tinkling sound may be, it has the female figure turning and hissing as if in pain. 'No!' The temperature in the room drastically drops. Hazy as she is, the form is indeed what is glowing blue, and she reels back for that sound. Yet because of it she motions with her hands, as if lashing out at that hateful sound. Never mind she's across the room from the man. The broken glass on the floor lifts from where it came to rest on the floor and shoots out at you all. 'Her boys are lost! Boys lost!' After being helped up by Rune, Pete suddenly moves to tackle the man to the ground and shield him from the incoming glass. Still, that bell tinkles brightly in his hand. "Are either of you carrying anything? Obsidian? Salt? Chalcedony? If you do, keep it close! She can't touch you, but can still throw shit at you... 'less you got a ring of salt around you. Agh, fuck this hurts," he says, feeling himself get torn up in the back of his legs and shoulders. Luckily no glass cuts his head, and he's got an armored vest underneath his shirt, so his coat and shirt are torn up some. Lily is ... rather grateful for her scales about now. For one, she's not freezing to death, at least not yet. For another, they're a bit of protection against the glass, too. Not that knowing that stops her from yelping and diving for the nearest cover. "You think I keep rocks and salt on me?????" She yells. "As if!" She stays down, once she's got something to hide behind. Rune grunts as he is tackled to the ground, torn between worrying for his new friend and fascination with the spectre. "Obsidian cufflinks" he muses, shrugging, since he doesnt mean to take them off right now anyways. He doesnt peer around him however, just winces. "Are you well? Ought I to call an ambulance?" he wonders, glancing to see if the girl is alright. It seems the people in the room do win out as first when there is possible injury. The glass serves its purpose, and the figure turns back to the wall. A picture goes crashing against the door frame to get it out of the way. Soon she has an area of a wall cleared, but that doesn't mean she's done with it. Hands motion, fingers spread wide, and with sounds of protest wood crackles as it is all but peeled out of the way. Splinters rain down around, and through, the hazy figure of a woman, as she spreads her arms wide. The wood folds out of the way and is dropped to the floor. This reveals an expanse of large, ancient stones. "Shut your bloody mouth about shit yer American-educated mind can't comprehend!" Pete hisses out at Lily. "You wanna get possessed, be my ruddy guest! Welcome to England!" Pete growls and tries to stand up, turning and starting to limp towards the woman. He's silenced the bell for the moment. He wants to get her right in the ear with that brass chime. Rune shifts to move himself behind a display, but he peers around the edge of it, still more interested of the goings on than anything else around him. Hell, this is what he studies..in person. How often does that happen? And now Lily's wanting to clobber Pete. Asshole. He gets a nasty glare. "I'm going to go look for Jono. That's all I care about." She snapped after a moment, and started scooting towards the door. The see through woman pays Pete absolutely no mind as he moves forward. Her attention is entirely on that wall. The stone is giving her trouble for some reason though. She motions her hands, and in as much as the very stone ripples, it fails to give way as everything before it. Another motion, another ripple, and nothing a second time. It brings her to wail is grief and despair. Which could be the perfect time to ring that bell. And with it that close she shrieks in pain. Such a small sound, and yet it has a dramatic effect. The figure contorts in agony, hands lifted to ears. 'NO!! The boys are lost!' As for Lily, she wouldn't find much. There's the guard hiding behind his desk and no one else here. Beyond the room with the spirit, Pete, and Rune, the place is dimly lit and very empty. It's as though your friend isn't here at all. Rune remains ducked behind some display of what the beheading area might once have looked like, peeking with clear and absolute fascination at the spirit. He doesnt seem at all afraid of 'her'...just curious, not wnting to miss it. Pete Wisdom keeps ringing that bell! "Yeah, keep on sayin' it! Find the boys! You'll lead us to our boy!" he shouts over the slow, but constant ringing of the little brass bell. He reaches in his pocket again with his free hand, before pulling out that little container of salt. He brings it to his mouth, twisting off the cap and holding it at the ready. Lily scours the place, but comes up with nothing. Very reluctantly, she creeps back towards the 'crazy people room', staying outside of it and just peeking in. The bell isn't having the full effect it should for some reason. Clearly hurting and hindering this spirit, yet not driving it away. In desperation, the hazy images of the woman lashes out at Pete, and he is bodily picked up and tossed across the room. It seems effortless, and yet in as much as he hits the wall, it's no where near as hard as it should have been. Rather the same affect of falling out of a chair. Embarrassing, a touch achy, but doesn't really hurt. That isn't normal at all. Any more than her resistance to the bell should be. 'Molly fled her pursuers over ice cold stones~ Molly fled what she could not postpone~ Her boys are lost, her tokens gone, Molly lingers, forlorn, withdrawn~' This time it's a near shriek that is shrill enough to send shivers down the spine. Even before she gets to finish her shriek, the figure bursts into blue flame. Mostly around her torso and arms. While the stuff gives off no heat, it gives her trouble and she writhes with it. Pete Wisdom finds himself lifted, flung about, and then thumped into a wall without too much force. It leaves him dazed and a little confused, slumping to an awkward sitting position, trying to get his bearings. When the woman shrieks, he has to clap his hands over his ears to try to drown it out, his teeth gritting from the awful noise that chills him. Rune cringes as well, covering his ears, but heads over, leaving his cane behind, and therefor having a much more pronounced limp, he heads over to offer out aid to Pete to help him find his feet where he is slumped. "Come now my friend. No lying down upon the job, no? Here you are" Lily just keeps watching. Not like she has a /clue/ what to do ... and even if she did, Mister Asshole would probably rather get thrown around, given the way he'd snarled at her over her not having rocks and salt. There are whimpers and hisses from the spirit as she fights herself, struggling with something internal, but she still manages to gesture at the wall. Her motions are becoming desperate ones, but even so that wall merely ripples as it did the first two times. The blue flames have her appearance becoming even more out of focus too. What ever is giving her the ability to be seen is fading. Perhaps another attempt with bell, or salt, and she'd be done for. Shaking his head to clear it, Pete gets to his feet with the assistance of the scholarly fellow. "Nngh. Thanks." And then he holds up the bell, and gives it another clear, echoing chime. "As an agent in Her Majesty's Secret Service, for Queen, Crown, Country and for the sake of Jonothon Starsmore... FUCK OFF!" Rune Hrms. "I have never seen that used as an incantation before. Terribly interesting method" he ponders, glancing off a moment, as if considering it in depth. "It could feasibly work.." The bell seems louder this time, even though there's no reason it should be any different than the previous times, and the spirit finally succumbs to it's force. 'NOOOOO!' she wails as her form takes on less and less shape. It darkens, solidifies, and all the while surrounded by blue flame, it returns to the black clad form it truly is. Jonothon sheds the last of that spirit's form even as the air in the room plummets in temperature. The teen collapses to the floor, even as a rime of frost spreads out over the stones. The wail fades to nothing, leaving all of you in the ruins of the museum room. Pete Wisdom is quick on his feet, dashing over to Jonothon and pouring what's left of the salt container on the lad - just in case, of course. "Cor, boy! You had us on a merry little fright there! Are you alright, Jono-lad?" he asks, before kneeling and then suddenly wincing, tilting, and slipping over to kind of lay on his side. After all that excitement, its high time the adrenaline wears off and he noticed he had impressive shards of glass stuck in the back of his legs. "Fucking Welshman-owww!" Rune reaches again for his cane and heads over, his cellphone tugged out of his pocket. Suprisingly, he has one. He dials, even as he touches the wall where the spirit was slamming her fists, curious about it. "Yes. Hello" he says calmly "There has been a bit of an incident. I believe we will need an ambulance at the museum floor of the tower of london. Yes. Yes. Thank you" and hangs up, then glances around. "This room ought to be photographed." "Jono!" That gets Lily back in the room, racing to his side. "We better get him out of here. He might ... " She makes a hand-motion like an explosion. Then she yells. "No!" Too late. "And we have to get him out of here before the ambulances show up. We have to get out of here /now/." Because Jono? Does not exactly have a normally-functioning body. At all. She even starts tugging at him, like she's thinking of hauling him out of there on her own. Jonothon isn't entirely conscious when Pete reaches him. Brown eyes dance with flame the same color that still surrounds him. The stuff doesn't at all burn, and doesn't even give off heat. Badly dazed, he can give no reply to Pete, and does little until Lily begins tugging at him. People talking, even shouting, over him has the poor kid trying to focus on what's going on. Something is wrong. << ...The boys. >> Is all he says at first. << M'cold. >> Is what he manages next. << Free the boys. Free them. >> It's almost pleading. Clutching his legs in pain, Pete tries to gather himself again - which isn't too hard, considering he's a right cold bastard. "Jonothon." He hands over the little bell. "You might want to wear a silver necklace or something when you can, boy. Right now, I'd love to help. But I..." He sighs. "Not sure if its safe for me to walk any further without tearing up my legs any worse. Fucking ghosts." Rune taps the wall again, then sighs as he's clearly the only one who might can help. He heads over, looking to pete. "Remain still. They will be here soon. I'm going to remove the boy to the other side of the place...since his girlfriend seems to think it urgent" and then he glances to Jono with a cocked brow, sets his cane aside and moves to lift him. This is not an easy feat. He is neither strong, nor steady, but clearly intent to do what he can. "I'm not his girlfriend, and you have no /idea/ how important it is that we get Jono out of here." Lily may be overreacting a tad, but she's very much afraid of what would happen if Jono got slapped in a regular hospital. "The hospital won't have any idea how to help him. We have people who do." She scrabbles for her cellphone again. There is a very short conversation, which amounts to 'there was a problem, we need to be picked up, fast. At the Tower.'. And then the cellphone snaps closed. It should certainly help Rune that Jonothon weighs quite a bit less than he should. There's very little to him physically these days, for all his appearance doesn't show that. Confused as to what's going on, he finds a bell in his hand and himself being lifted. Radiates confusion for that, but doesn't fight either. Even helps get up off the floor, for all he very much needs help in doing so. << ..What happened? Why do I keep thinking about skeletons? >> The words are stuck in his mind, but there's little back history to them. Unsteady, he will walk where he's guided. No need to carry him, and he appears really confused. Especially about the bell he's holding. Um, why does he have a bell? Of course he's going to get a lot of attention for the fact he's wrapped in blue flames... For Scott, even if he takes some minutes to arrive, the door to the tour center has been kicked in. The place is mostly dark, for not even the police have been called as of it, but there are clear signs that something is wrong. Rune offers him out to the girl when its clear the boy can stand. "Here. Take him somewhere safe then. Allow me to tend to the one who is in worse shape." he tells her, though he clearly would like to explore the room more. Damn. Must have priorities! Scott doesn't take long to leave the gift shop he was in, searching for a gift for Joan. He can always come back if the kids haven't blown something up. He runs down the street, and fights with traffic to try and get there. Luckily, he wasn't too far away. He heads to the tour center, keeping an eye out for security guards. It's the blue flames that stand out and he calls through the darkness, "Jono? Lily?" Pete Wisdom gives another groan, before reaching into his coat to pull out a pack of cigarettes and light one with a glowing orange fingertip. He takes in a drag to try to keep himself calm, and he tries to move a leg, looking at the shards of bloody glass stuck in his calf. "...Oh, christ. I'm glad I know a good surgeon." "I'll tell you all about it later, Jono, I promise. Right now, we need to scoot, fast." Lily says. She nearly sighs in relief when she hears Scott. "Over here, Scott!" The room is torn to shreds. "Jono's really shook up." And she is too, but she's managing to keep it down to a dull roar for the moment. The room where everyone is in is a smaller side room of the museum proper. The guard in the foyer is cowering behind his desk, terrified still. As for that room it's been demolished. Glass covers the floor, a couple displays are ruined, and a portion of the wall looks as though someone peeled back the wood paneling to expose the stone. (That's where Rune was examining, for it's where the focus of this encounter was.) Those stones themselves look untouched, excepting for by time. Well, well worn those stones. And yes, Pete has shards of glass in his legs, and cuts on arms and back. Jonothon appears unharmed, but his chamber energy is agitated and very active. The brass bell in his hands chimes as he moves, and small bits of glass skitter away from him as Lily leads him away from that room. << Skeletons. >> Even sounds dazed. Rune heads back over to Pete once Jono is in good hands. He crouches, though it takes visible effort to do so. "Am I able to help you at all, my friend? I'm a bit concerned at the idea of pulling them out...but they do need to go..dont they?" Pete Wisdom nods at Rune. "Yes, yes, they do, but not yet. If you pull them out then they'll bleed a right sight more, and I don't want to die of blood loss just yet, thank you." He sighs, in obvious pain. "Once again... fucking ghosts." Scott groans, "Please tell me you guys didn't destory priceless artifacts?" But he is already jogging to help with Jono, putting an arm about the teen's waist. Once closer, he can finally catch Rune and Pete, seeing something even darker beneath Pete's leg...blood. He doesn't admit he knows Mr. Wisdom, not sure if it is wise at this point...but...darn his nobleness! "Do you need assistance to get medical attention?" He notices the cursing of Pete, but he isn't sure how serious to take it. Ghosts? Seriously? "Wasn't us!" Lily says. "It was a ghost. A really, seriously pissed off ghost. And they already called the ambulance, but I really don't think we want Jono in a hospital. He's all glowy." Which might or might not end up being trouble of the kaboom sort. And then there's the whole thing with Jono's body being VERY funky in a lot of respects. As far as Lily is concerned, hospital BAD. Rune says, "I do believe there may be bodies in this wall" he tells pete, remining where he is."I will be back with some things to look into it." he frowns, at the blood and the damage of his new friend and considers "I do hope they get here quite soon"" The room doesn't appear to have held anything priceless. It was devoted to the darker period of the Tower's history when it was a prison. A great many executions occurred in this area over the centuries. Not like this is where the crown jewels are stored. Things would have been a great deal different otherwise. Jonothon looks briefly startled as Lily claims he's glowy. Oh shit, he is! The bell confounds the teen, and he offers it to someone, or places it aside, to try and deal with the glow issue. << Sorry. >> Said to Scott apologetically. << I have a bloody headache, and I don't know why. It's freezing in here. >> Well, it is cold, and there's frost already fading, but this is the guy who doesn't feel most temperature changes. After that he gets the psy-fire to at least go away. That will make it easier on people. Police and an ambulance will be arriving soon as well. Pete Wisdom sighs. "I'll order it cordoned off for investigation and we'll have a look at it soon, Rune. I'll even bring you along to explore." He hisses in pain as his legs shift. "Hi," he says to Scott. "Uh... take care of young master Starsmore, would you? He's a good lad. Get him a blanket and make him watch something with Johnny Depp in it." Rune says, "We dont wish him to go into some sort of seizure." he says of the idea of a johnny depp movie. He glances to Pete. "I recommend stillness. I believe I hear the ambulance in the distance now and we shall retire somewhere that might patch you up a bit, no?"" "They may freak a bit," Scott admits. "Ah, good job Jono. We can go out to the street now. I will have to leave Lily to support you mostly when we get there, to appear less suspicious. She can pose as your 'girl' to help keep you steady while I summon a taxi." Scott grunts a bit, "Sure, how about Sleepy Hollow?" But Scott is moving Jono out the nearest exit, no longer willing to stick around. Once to the street, he will show Lily how best to support the light Jono without making it appear obvious before moving down the street where Scott can summon a taxi. Lily takes the bell, giving the room a deeply paranoid look before pocketing it. She's only too happy to take Jono's weight, and follows Scott out of the room, with nary a look or word to the other two men. << I feel like someone wrung me through the wash and hung me out to dry. >> It's a bit of a plaintive sound, but Jonothon does as he's told. By the time people get out to the street he's a little more steady. Looking wan and pale, more so than usual, but he can get into the taxi. << Thanks, gel. >> Quietly to Lily for all her efforts. The taxi is well away from the building by the time the authorities and medical team arrive. Pete's going to have some explaining to do! Pete Wisdom gives a sigh. After Scott and the others leave, the medics arrive and quickly nab Pete - after throwing away his cigarette with much protest. A farewell is waved to Rune as Pete is set laying on his stomach because the wounds are at his back. "Well, this is uncomfortabl-oooh..." he says as he's set up with an anasthesia drip. Rune brushes his legs off and immediately turns his attention to using his camera to take pictures and to look around the place. He'll be here as long as he's able.